


Neck Kisses & Raspberries

by SheddingBlues



Category: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)Navigation and Actions, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Kisses, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheddingBlues/pseuds/SheddingBlues
Summary: Early morning neck kisses and raspberries make George and Dream wish the morning would never end.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 245





	Neck Kisses & Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm actually posting.

There were a lot of things that George loved about Dream his stupid wheezing laughs and his dirty blond hair that falls over his face at the wrong times, and would tickle George's face when he would lean in for a kiss.

But there was one thing that Dream did that George loved the most, and that was neck kisses. 

George didn't know what it was, but something about the little pecks Dream would litter across his neck during the early mornings when he was still basking in the morning rays made him feel enamoured. 

And the way he would stray across his neck until he found the spot he wanted while his lashes fluttered: leaving butterfly kisses everywhere.

Now, of course, even though George knew this: he didn't want Dream to find out since it was embarrassing, but things didn't go his way most of the time. 

It all started an early morning. The sun had barely risen, and he could hear Dream next to him softly snoring. 

So he couldn't help himself but to look over at him and admire his features.

Dream was nowhere near ugly; he was the complete opposite: he looked like the angels had specifically leaned down for him and created a dream come true with an effortless whisk of their hands. Dream: was effortlessly gorgeous. 

Everything about Dream was alluring and strung him in and enraptured him; Turning him completely smitten.

His beautifully elegant eyelashes. His uneven tanned skin from the Florida sun, his sharp jawline, his eyes even though George would never be able to see their, true hue he knew that they were undeniably delightful. 

Then his eyes opened. George turned red at the fact that he got caught. 

Morning Georgie was Dream's first words as soon as he woke up with a gritty voice that was almost taunting him at the fact that he'd caught him.

Morning Dreamy George said while smiling at Dream's sleepy yawn.

Dream leaned over to George's side of the bed and cuddled into his chest: prepping little pecks across his neck and bare chest. 

George tried to hold in his little chuckles of happiness and his beaming smile that could rival the sun. 

It blinded Dream and set him in a fixation of joy that almost alarmed him with the intense feeling of butterflies soring in his stomach. 

Dream wasn't an idiot; he knew what neck kisses did to George, and he loved it: he relished it. 

Dream could feel his nose scrunch up at the mere thought of ever leaving the bed. 

Dream stop! George squealed. At this point, Dream was blowing raspberries onto his stomach.

George suddenly ran off the bed in an attempt to get away from Dream, but this only set Dream off even more. 

Resulting in a full-blown-out game of man-hunt in real life, but instead of beating the game, the goal was to catch George and tickle him to death, or in other words: love him to death.

The game strung out all across the house. Even into little corners, George never noticed before were being put into use. 

George made quick turns and jumped over the various furniture that they had as a way of avoiding Dream's prying arms. 

Dream, however, knew the house like the back of his hand. Having already planned for this in case it ever occurred turned out to be fruitful. 

After a good 15 minutes of this: being dragged along. Dream had finally caught George. Dream: tackled George onto the bed: where it all had started once again. 

George! you're mine now~ Dream expertly sneered out. 

Let me go Dream! Come on! George tried to fight back, but it was useless gaming all day didn't result in muscles. 

After George had finally calmed down after realizing it was useless to fight back, he surrendered. 

Dream was quick to start blowing raspberries all across his stomach and neck. 

George squealed and squirmed under Dream's hold, fidgeting with each blow. 

This only spurred Dream on even more.

After a few seconds though Dream couldn't help but notice George's honey-like giggles, he fell deeper. 

So Dream decided to stop and instead do what he knew George loved neck kisses. 

Dream had never told George that he knew about his secret simply because he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it against him, and now was the time. 

Dream started from where he was the stomach and headed up, placing a few heartfelt kisses on his shoulder before heading up to George's neck.

Dream placed loving pecks on George's neck that calmed him and left George in a gooey mess.

The way George felt; couldn't be put into words. He felt like he was melting into a puddle of goop. 

Only Dream could ever do this to George. Only Dream could make him fall so deep into a pit of his love and never even think twice. His fear of heights was nonexistent; he even yearned to fall. 

Then Dream stopped, and he couldn't help but let a whine slip out to beg him to continue. 

Dream didn't instead he took a different approach and made the sweet pecks a tad bit more forceful; Adding a hint of passion into the mix. Passion-that both had an overwhelming amount of for each other. 

George couldn't help the little sighs of contempt he let out. 

Everything Dream did, was heavenly and left him in an abyss of pure serene. 

Dream left one more kiss at the crook of his neck before letting go with a shudder. Taking in George's face was surreal and almost had him want to fall on his knees at the bedside and let George do whatever he wanted. 

But Dream held back the temptation as hard as it was. Instead, he leaned in and kissed George. 

It was a kiss they both longed for, and both savored it. 

Kisses for them weren't fireworks but instead a calming ocean breeze on a hot summer day that brought them to life. It was the first rain that gave the plants a vibrate look after a humid day. 

The kiss was refreshing, but they had to let go to catch a breath of air. 

They looked into each other's eyes: both full of contempt and fondness. Dream said it first, and George followed without missing a beat. 

I love you, Georgie.

I love you too, Dreamy.

Then Dream swiftly leaned down. Sharing one more sweet kiss before Dream let go choosing to lay down and cuddle into his beloved. 

George was happy, to say the least, they both were, and before falling back to sleep; being lulled to sleep by Dream's loving hold he places a light peck onto Dream's forehead.

Dream and George fell asleep with loopy smiles on their faces, and wouldn't get up till late in the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
